


On And On

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Amedot Week, Drugs, F/F, Gemitals, Marijuana, Riding, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Peridot experiences something new, with Amethyst's help.





	On And On

“You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to.” 

Peridot shakes her head as she watches Amethyst fiddle with a small brown piece of paper, filling it with what she can only assume is this “weed” they had discussed. The concept of smoking _anything_ is still very odd to her. Humans inhale the smoke from various plants and then...what happens after, Peridot isn't entirely sure. Amethyst's description had been cryptic at best. She was promised, however, that she would be in good hands throughout the experience. Whatever that experience was. 

Amethyst licks the edge of the paper and rolls a nice, tight little bundle of the mysterious earthy-green substance. Once it's secure, she sets it down on the box-spring mattress, one of the many that fills various corners of her cluttered room. This one seems to be the least age-worn. 

“I want your first time smoking to be nice ‘n chill,” Amethyst explains. She reaches off the bed toward her phone and hits the play on its screen, and music immediately blares from the speakers. She hurries to turn down the volume. It's a soft melody that sounds nothing like what modern humans listen to in Peridot's experience; it feels old, but the beat is new. 

“You like it?” 

Peridot nods. 

“It's Erykah Badu. She's one of my favorite soundtracks for this type of stuff.” Amethyst picks up the blunt and fishes a small lighter out of her back pocket. 

“Okay, P-Dot, we’re goin’ in. Watch me first, and then I'll let you try. Kay?” Peridot nods again. She's a little nervous, as she doesn't know what to expect, but she pays attention. Amethyst flicks the lighter and holds it up to the end of the blunt until it starts to glow. Enraptured, Peridot watches as she brings the other end to her lips, closes her eyes, and takes a deep inhale. When she pulls the blunt away and opens her mouth to breathe out, a rolling puff of smoke billows from the part of her lips. 

Peridot wrinkles her nose. “It _smells,_ ” she mutters. Amethyst laughs. It's a sound that Peridot has grown to love, unhindered and hiccuping and raspy. 

“That's the smell of good dank, babe,” Amethyst says.

“Dank?” 

“Yeah dude,” Amethyst takes another little drag. “Ganja, Mary Jane, The Devil's Lettuce...or weed, if you're not a total dork. Here,” She flips the blunt around so the embers are facing away from Peridot and holds it out to her. “Hold it gently, don't wanna smush it. Oh, and let the smoke sit in your mouth for a second. Don't inhale right away.” 

Peridot apprehensively takes the small bundle between her fingers and stares at it. 

“You'll probably cough on your first toke but don't worry too much about it. And remember to relax. ‘Nice ‘n chill’, remember?” Amethyst lays her hand on Peridot's thigh. Peridot closes her eyes, takes the end of the blunt in her mouth, and inhales. 

As Amethyst had predicted, she coughs. A lot. Her throat burns and an impressive puff of smoke bursts from her mouth and floats in the air around them before disappearing. Amethyst pats her back, but she's laughing in that silly way that Peridot loves. “Holy shit, Peri, that was a big one!” 

“Am I high?” Peridot chokes out, through bouts of coughing. Amethyst laughs again and takes the rolled-up brown parcel from Peridot's hand. 

“Not yet, Wonder Nerd. Give it a bit. You'll know when you're there.” Amethyst shifts to lay on her stomach and the ancient mattress springs pop and creak. She starts scrolling through her phone and humming along to the music before taking another drag. Peridot can't not stare at her rear. She's wearing yoga pants, damn it, and if Peridot knows her at all she's probably wearing them because she knows Peridot likes it. 

“You've got a nice butt,” Peridot says. She pokes at it with her index finger, and the round, sizeable cheek dents under her prodding. 

“Thanks. Not as cute as yours, though,” Amethyst says. 

This is nothing incredibly new for them. They've held hands, kissed, and managed to sneak some less… _pure_ things when the other gems and Steven aren't around. Peridot had learned to appreciate, in some strange turn of events, Amethyst's personality quirks. It hadn't been long before appreciation turned to full-on passion. She found Amethyst's free spirit to be refreshing from the stifling castes of Homeworld-- Amethyst, although nobly sworn to protect the Earth like Peridot and the other gems, belonged to nobody (except Peridot, as proclaimed by Peridot herself and to which Amethyst had half-begrudgingly accepted). 

Twenty minutes later found Peridot giggling uncontrollably, holding a half-smoked blunt in one hand and Amethyst's phone in the other. She was, according to her, taking selfies, but the camera was most definitely not on. Amethyst gently took the phone from her hand and set it down, grinning. Oh, Stoned Peridot was _cute_. She had taken Peridot to be the type to get paranoid, as she was naturally so, but she's pleased to find the opposite. 

“Pass the dutchie, P-Dot. I wanna show you something.” Amethyst crawls closer to Peridot on the bed until their faces are mere inches apart. Her eyes lock on Peridot's, dark and starry with infatuation. She takes a hit and slowly leans in, lids fluttering closed, until their parted mouths meet and Peridot intercepts pungent smoke and a warm tongue slipping against hers. She moans. The feeling of glowing warmth blankets her body from head to toe and she finds herself tilting her head and kissing hungrily, slowly, and everything feels heavy and bone-deep in a way that would surprise her had she not been stupid high. 

She topples over and Amethyst pins her to the mattress, and she's helpless under plush lips and hot tongue and groping hands. 

“Shit!” Amethyst hisses suddenly, and Peridot looks over to see what's left of the blunt lying on the mattress, still lit. It's quickly snuffed out on the ashtray nearby and Amethyst takes a deep breath before looking down at a disheveled, glassy-eyed Peridot and grinning sheepishly. 

“Wouldn't be very sexy if we caught on fire,” Amethyst chuckles. “Now, where were we?” 

“You were getting ready to fuck me silly.” 

“I was, huh?” Peridot can feel her smiling into her collarbone and she peels Peridot's bodysuit off, kissing each new area of skin as she goes. Peridot smiles back. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Giddy. Like I'm floating. But also heavy. Does that...does that make sense? Stars, you're beautiful, Amethyst.” 

Amethyst snorts. Her tongue laps slow like a warm ocean wave over a stiff, pebbled nipple and Peridot arches beneath her, gasping, hands dragging over Amethyst's bare back and shoulders and running through thick lavender-silver hair. When Amethyst had gotten naked was beyond her current frame of reality. All she knows is that time doesn't matter when Amethyst's mouth is sucking on her breast and her hand is pushing between her legs and cupping her where she's hot and aching, and her palm fits perfectly to the mound of her sex like they were cut from the same stone. The heel of her hand grinds against her and Peridot writhes, whining, hips working. 

“Can you shift your clothes off?” Amethyst whispers. Peridot shakes her head. 

“I don't really know how.” 

“S fine. It'll just make it more fun to unwrap the rest of you like the adorable little gift you are.” Amethyst hooks her thumbs into the top of Peridot's jumpsuit where it pools around her waist and slides it over her slight hips till it dangles from one leg. 

Everything in Peridot's vision is Amethyst. Blush so dark it's almost indigo against her freckled lilac skin, plump lips, round belly. A trail of white hair leads Peridot's eyes from her navel to the thick violet pout of her labia. Her gem, glittering every which way, is nestled in the valley between her heavy, soft breasts. Peridot cranes her neck and presses her lips to the crown facet of the crystal and feels the groan that rumbles deep beneath the surface from Amethyst's chest. 

“Amethyst,” Peridot moans back. “Give it to me.” 

“Okay, baby, okay,” Amethyst soothes. “Help me a little first. Gotta get Purple Puma to come out.” 

“I thought I told you not to call it that,” Peridot giggles. Her sniggering builds into full-on gales of laughter and as hard as Amethyst tries, she can't keep herself from rolling her eyes and laughing along. 

“See? You ruined the mood!” Peridot says between gasps for breath. “Okay, okay,” she wheezes. “For serious, now. Serious sex. No laughing.” Amethyst gets one last giggle-snort in before she dives down and kisses Peridot hard, and Peridot squeaks in surprise. She reaches around and slaps her palm against Amethyst's ass, grabbing a handful and squeezing. She's still laughing a little as she dips down and searches blindly to rub Amethyst's clit with a broad, four-fingered stroke. Amethyst's moan is hot against her neck, raising pinprick goosebumps on her skin. 

“That's good,” Amethyst huffs. Her forehead touches the mattress beside Peridot’s head and she whimpers in the soft, scratchy tone that drives Peridot wild, rocking her heavy hips against the hand that massages her. “Fuck, Peri, that's good.” 

Everything suddenly seems a thousand degrees hotter and Peridot feverishly works at the budding arousal between Amethyst's thick thighs, knowing that her reward will be a good, deep fuck. She's whining and panting along with Amethyst, squeezing her legs together to try and create some friction. She switches out her stroke, more precise with two fingers that slip between the wet folds of Amethyst's pussy and deliver the sweetest aching pleasure until Amethyst feels pressure building steadily. Her throat tightens and what feels like a rush of heat from her belly to her cunt causes the first quarter length of her cock to slide free. Almost as if tuned in to Amethyst's body, Peridot fills from head to toe with delight, and immediately runs her fingers over the exposed bit of slick, wine-colored shaft, glossy with fluid. 

“Wow,” she whispers. 

“You've seen it before,” Amethyst pants. 

“I know,” says Peridot. “But geez. Look at you.” 

Had Amethyst been sober, she probably would have been embarrassed. But her head is filled with a thick heady sweetness that is nearly unbearable by nature, and she feels the effects of the high at their zenith and her body decides for her that she doesn't care. 

“C’mere,” she says softly, lying back and pulling Peridot's hips toward her. “Sit on my cock. I wanna see you ride me.” 

Amethyst is fully unsheathed now, and Peridot crawls over and straddles Amethyst's hips. She takes the impressive length and guides it to her cunt, and as she sinks slowly down she looks Amethyst right in the eyes with an expression that could have made Amethyst come right then and there. She takes it halfway down and as it fills and stretches her pussy she feels so good she wants to cry. She whimpers instead, loud in her own ears. Amethyst's mouth falls open on a silent cry and she clutches Peridot's hips hard enough to bruise-- when Peridot looks dazedly toward her, she pulls her down onto the rest of her cock and thrusts up to meet her. 

Peridot’s whining climbs up the scale, breathy and high as Amethyst fucks her. She rocks her hips on every thrust and the two of them work together to create a rhythm as Amethyst whispers filthy dirty things that Peridot only half-hears through her own cries. 

“Fuck, baby,” Amethyst groans. She's so tight, so hot. “How's that feel?” 

“Good,” Peridot slurs. “It's good. It's so good.” She can hardly form coherent thoughts to put into words and so she just moans her pleasure as Amethyst drives up into her over and over. Her hands find Amethyst's breasts and they fill her palms, and she feels every brush against her insides as an insistent pulsing in her clit. She won't last. She wants to, _stars_ does she want to, but it's too much. Peridot lets herself lose control, and she falls forward and lies chest-to-chest with Amethyst. 

“Shit,” Peridot bites out. 

“You’re good, P, I've got ya.” Amethyst kisses her, open-mouthed and sloppy and wonderful, and she surrenders. Her hands clutch the worn sheets on either side of Amethyst's head. 

It's a steady climb from there. Amethyst tries to focus on Peridot, on her face where it presses into her shoulder, cheeks blushing gorgeous pine green, brows drawn together, lips parted. It's the picture of bliss. 

“Fuck,” Amethyst whines. Her voice cracks. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _Peridot!_ ” 

Then she's coming, long and loud. She rams into that sweet, tight pussy until she's been milked dry, and Peridot's body is straining to catch up. Her knees cramp. She hardly feels it, not with Amethyst determined to finish her off. A hand slides into her hair from the nape of her neck, into pale blonde tresses to grip the back of her head and pull her close. 

“Come on,” Amethyst manages. “Come on, you're almost there.” She can barely think straight but she tries, wants to bring Peridot to release like nothing else matters. Their closeness feels so right, so good. Peridot wants to feel that release just like this, pressed against Amethyst, skin on skin, shared sweat and fluids. It's intimate and unbelievably hot. 

“Oh stars,” Peridot keens. She's so, so close. She can taste it, feel it rising up steady to consume her, and there's nothing stopping it. 

She's incoherent when it hits, grasping at wherever she can reach and crying out into Amethyst’s mouth. 

As soon as it came, it's gone again, leaving her empty and yet full of happy, fuzzy warmth. She settles into Amethyst's embrace, suddenly so very _tired_. 

“Amethyst,” She mumbles. “I'm so glad I fell in love with you.” 

Amethyst smiles sleepily. “Yeah,” She says. “I'm glad I got high with you and then banged you.” 

“That's so sweet, you asshole,” Peridot says. Then, she's out like a light. 


End file.
